vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Freddy Krueger
Summary In life, Freddy Krueger was a sadistic monster of a man who tortured and killed children. Getting out of court on a technicality, he was killed by the parents of his former victims and burnt alive. However, he survived as a spirit, and made a deal with the Dream Demons. In exchange for power, he would kill the living in their dreams and the Dream Demons would channel their souls - and his first victims would be those who survived his rampages in the past. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 7-C, potentially higher | At least 9-A, likely higher Name: Frederick Charles "Freddy" Krueger, the Springwood Slasher Origin: A Nightmare on Elm Street Age: At least 40 years old Gender: Male Classification: Dream Demon Powers and Abilities: |-|Real World= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Regeneration (Mid; regenerated from having his head split in half by Jason), Immortality (Types 2 and 3; can survive being decapitated without having to regenerate) |-|Dream World= All previous abilities, Dream Manipulation (Can appear in the dreams of others, control every aspect of the dream world, and anything he does to his victims is reflected on their body in the real world, including death), Empowerment (Is further empowered the more people fear him), Age Manipulation (Reverted Jason into a child), Animal Manipulation (Can create and control animals), Memory Manipulation (Can erase the memories that others have of his victims), Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation (Can absorb souls, and with enough, he could break down the barriers between dreams and reality), Spatial Manipulation (Created the Dream Core, an Escherian labyrinth with impossible geometry, out of parts of the Dream World seen across the series), Technology Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can trap others in time loops), BFR (Can transfer people into drawings, movies, and computers), Body Control, Body Puppetry, Duplication, Elasticity, Size Manipulation, Immersion (He can transfer people into drawings, movies, and computers, and move into them as well), Intangibility, Invisibility, Possession (Can possess others through their dreams to act in the real world, can control and possess his own remains in the real world), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Shapeshifting (Can shapeshift into essentially anything he pleases), Telepathy (Can explore the minds of others, even when they're awake, to see their fears), Transmutation (Transformed Debbie into a cockroach and transformed Mark into a paper cutout of himself), Resurrection (Can use his powers to resurrect others and is resurrected by his Dream Demons upon death), Regeneration (At least High-Mid; regenerated from his skeleton, which was lying in pieces), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, and 8; as long as he is feared by people in the real world, he will continue to exist, and he can possess others to control them in the real world, as well as arrange for his own literal rebirth in dreams) |-|with the Necronomicon= Magic, Reality Warping, Biological Manipulation (Ruby created new forms of demons using the Necronomicon), Earth Manipulation (Other users of the Necronomicon have used it to open up sinkholes on a continental, potentially even global scale), Ice Manipulation (Froze Jason solid), Limited Mind Manipulation (Can control demons), Size Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can harm and absorb souls), Technology Manipulation (Controlled and acted through a robot), Weather Manipulation, BFR, Duplication (Split into multiple copies of himself, and duplicated Ash), Necromancy (Can raise the dead in the thousands, raised Jason's past victims from the dead, and can control the undead), Portal Creation, Power Nullification (Ruby was able to nullify Baal's abilities), Resurrection, Sealing (Can seal demons, spirits, and various other beings, possibly even gods, within its passages), Summoning (Can summon demons and the dead), Time Travel (Can create "time vortexes" and send other people to different points in time), Transmutation, among many other powers (Has thousands of other unexplored passages, known to only Ruby, and possibly Raymond Knowby, and Freddy ultimately fused with it), and possibly all previous powers (Freddy used the Necronomicon to turn himself into a "waking nightmare", and may retain all of his previous powers after fusing with the Necronomicon) Attack Potency: Wall level (Fought against and wounded Jason) | Town level (Possesses complete control over the town of Springwood in the Dream World, but no further, and easily created a very small planet consisting of a junkyard), potentially higher (His power and influence grow the more people fear him, and during the events of Freddy vs. Jason, he was empowered by the populations of both Springwood and Crystal Lake, granting him power over both in the Dream World), can ignore conventional durability in several ways | At least Small Building level, likely higher (After eventually bonding with the Necronomicon, he gained access to all of its spells, and was capable of easily blowing up houses and destroying helicopters) Speed: At least Subsonic (Kept up with Jason and actually outsped him at several points in their fight) with Supersonic reactions (Can keep up with Ash) | At least Subsonic with Supersonic reactions (He is generally depicted as no faster in the Dream World, though his power over it allows him to circumvent this in many cases through teleportation and other abilities) | At least Subsonic with Supersonic reactions Lifting Strength: Above Average Human Striking Strength: Wall Class | Wall Class, potentially higher (He can increase his own power as he pleases) | At least Small Building Class, likely higher Durability: Wall level (Got back up after being thrown through a roof by Jason) | Wall level (He is generally no more durable in the Dream World, simply harder to kill because of his abilities), potentially higher (He can increase his durability as he pleases). His immortality makes it very hard to kill him. | At least Small Building level, likely higher (Survived being shot by a tank shell) Stamina: Very high (Could endure a prolonged fight with Jason Voorhees and kept fighting after losing an arm). | Unknown, potentially limitless. Range: Standard melee range, Tens of Meters with his abilities. | Kilometers (He has control over all of Springwood in the Dream World), potentially higher | Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: His clawed glove and the trio of Dream Demons that grant him his powers. | The Necronomicon Ex-Mortis. Intelligence: Above average. Freddy is a cunning, devious killer who creatively utilizes his powers to torture and toy with his prey, and is a skilled planner and manipulator, forming long term strategies and plans meant to help him escape death by any means. Weaknesses: Freddy is overconfident and tends to toy with his prey. Under normal conditions, Freddy cannot manifest his control over dreams in the real world, and his influence is limited to Springwood. He can be pulled into the real world, weakening him as he lacks access to his power over his dreams. He can be defeated by laying his remains to rest in hallowed ground. In the real world, he is vulnerable to crosses, holy water, and reflections, which remind him of all the pain and torment he's forced on others. He can only truly exist and utilize his powers as long as he is feared; otherwise, he will lose much of his influence. If the Dream Demons that grant him his powers leave or are forcibly stripped away from him, he will lose many of his powers and will be left vulnerable to death. | After fusing with the Necronomicon, Freddy will invariably, inevitably have all of his powers stripped away from him by his Dream Demons, leaving him a normal man once again Key: Real World | Dream World | With the Necronomicon Others Notable Victories: Aureolus Izzard (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Izzard's Profile (Both were in the Dream World, and speed was equalized) Santa Claus (Mythology) Santa's profile (Both were in the Dream World, speed was equalized, both had prior knowledge each other, and Santa didn't have his sleigh. Dream Freddy was used) Notable Losses: Death (Folklore) Death's Profile (Speed was equalized and Dreamworld Freddy was used) Slenderman (101 Amazing Slenderman Facts) Slenderman's Profile (Both were 7-C and Speed was Equalized) Randall Flagg (The Dark Tower) Flagg's Profile (They were in the Dream World and speed was equalized) Wolverine (X-Men Film Series) Wolverine's profile (Note: 9-A Freddy was used. Speed was equalized and both were bloodlusted) Pennywise (It Movies) Pennywise's Profile (Speed was equal and both were in 9-A forms) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Age Users Category:Animal Users Category:Antagonists Category:BFR Users Category:Biology Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Claw Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Demons Category:Dream Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Earth Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Horror Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Illusionists Category:Immersion Users Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Murderers Category:Necromancers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Portal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Psychopaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Sadists Category:Sealing Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Serial Killers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Spirits Category:Summoners Category:Technology Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Undead Category:Villains Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Adults